Melt
by Keita-chan
Summary: Hoy cierta tecnico tiene una cita, con quien mas, si no el hijo de Shinigami-sama, pero entre tanta alegria ha olvidado algo muy importante, ¿que sera?


**Nota: los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenece (por que? T.T) tampoco la cancion Melt (esa es propieda de miku- one -chan ^w^) solamente este one es mio, espero que los disfruten.  
><strong>

**Melt**

_**Eres como el sol de cada mañana, feliz y sonriente…por eso hoy te digo, felicidades.**_

**El amanecer se acercaba, Death City ahora era visitada por el macabro sol; riendo de todos sus habitantes. **

**En su habitación la chica de cabellos rubios aun dormía, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por el sonido de su despertador; apago el molesto sonido y su vista llena de alegría se centro en su calendario. Hoy era, si hoy era. Desde hace un mes esperaba este dia, ¿Por qué hoy era especial? Censillo, hoy tendría su cita con Kid. Muchos no podían notarlo pero ella gustaba del shinigami, y si fuera poco, el también gustaba de ella.**

**Se levanto rápidamente, dando saltos sobre la cama; se dio un baño, y luego se vistió. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y su compañero no tardo en ver la alegría de la chica. **

**-se te ve muy feliz**** –dejo el delantal colgado en el respaldar de la silla- el desayuno esta listo **

**-lo siento pero se me hace tarde –sonrió**

**-¿tarde? ¿Saldrás? **

**-sip, recuerda que hoy es mi cita con Kid –al albino escuchar estas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría- regresare en la tarde, así que no te preocupes **

**-bien, pero, Maka…**

**-lo siento Soul tengo un poco de prisa –la chica abrió con rapidez la puerta dejando a su compañero con la mirada perdida**

**El albino suspiro y se encamino a traer un plato- nya, ¿pasa algo, Soul-kun? Estas un poco raro**

**-no es nada Blair**

**La técnico caminaba con felicidad por las calles de la ciudad, a lo lejos logro visualizar al shinigami recostado sobre una de las paredes.**

**-¡Kid! –Le llamo- lamento haberme tardado, se como te gusta la puntualidad –se inclino levemente **

**-no importa, Liz estuvo toda la mañana probándome ropas para esto –la chica rio levemente- bien, ¿nos vamos? **

**-si**

**Recientemente a la ciudad había llegado un pequeño carnaval, al shinigami le pareció una buena idea llevar a la técnico. Durante las siguientes horas fueron a todos los lugares del carnaval, cabe decir que en algunos juegos la técnico arrastro literalmente al shinigami que se oponía a subir por la falta de simetría. Aunque su dia termino debido a la presencia de lluvia, por lo que rápidamente buscaron refugio del agua.**

**El shinigami miro a la chica, y recordó que su arma, que era muy precavida con su ropa ya que una sola mancha en su ropa significaba la muerte para el shinigami. Busco en la bolsa de su chaqueta y para su suerte llevaba consigo un paraguas; extendió el paraguas y la chica siguió al shinigami.**

**-me sorprende que llevaras un paraguas –la chica se burlo**

**-fue Liz, si hubiera visto esta ropa mojada seguro me mata, además me asegure de ver el pronostico **

**-me recuerda a una misión que tuvimos Soul y yo **

**-ahora que hablas de él –el shinigami se paro- te quería preguntar algo, ¿sabes que clase de música le gusta?**

**-si, pero ¿Por qué? –la chica se extraño ante la pregunta que el chico acababa de formular**

**-pues, quería regalarle un disco para su cumpleaños –enseguida la chica comenzo a temblar y a ponerse pálida de pies a cabeza- ¿te pasa algo, Maka? **

**-¡soy una idiota! –ahora la chica era cubierta por una aura deprimente a su alrededor- ahora veo que es lo que Soul intentaba decirme esta mañana, hoy es su cumpleaños –el shinigami no pudo evitar que una gota de sudor resbalada por su cabeza**

**-aunque –la chica levanto la cabeza- aun estas a tiempo, la pastelería queda a pocas cuadras de aquí**

**-¿no seria molestia? **

**-claro que no, Soul es también mi amigo**

**En el camino el shinigami pudo notar que la chica llevaba en su rostro un deje de tristesa lo que lo impulso a preguntar.**

**-lamento preguntar pero, ¿Por qué sigues con esa expresión? Ya has arreglado el problema, además será como una sorpresa para Soul**

**-es que, siento que no es justo –ahora el shinigami cambio su expresión a la misma de la chica, en lugar de lograr hacer que se animara un poco solo logro entristecerla mas- en mi ultimo cumpleaños Soul fue el primero en recordarlo, y no es justo que yo no haya recordado el suyo, seguro que aunque llegue con el pastel estara molesto**

**-no lo creo –la chica levanto la mirada- ustedes dos son compañeros, bueno si, te olvidaste de su cumpleaños pero estoy seguro de que él sabe que no fue tu intención**

**-eso es profundo, no sabia que fueras así, Kid-kun **

**-jejeje, bueno, lo escuche en una película –a la técnico enseguida le apareció una gotita en la cabeza**

**La chica miro de entre todos los pasteles y uno logro llamar su atención, el pastel era de masa de chocolate, decorado con fresas; pero lo que más le gusto fue el pensamiento que llevaba consigo: **_**"como los ojos que nunca se ven, pero siempre juntos estan, así somos los dos"**_**. La rubia sonrió, miro la hora y para su suerte aun era temprano. Se despido del shinigami; como la lluvia ya había parado le seria mas fácil llegar a su hogar, exhalo fuerte para correr en dirección a su departamento.**

**El albino se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá haciendo zappin en los canales del televisor; de improvisto la puerta se abrió rápidamente, mostrando a su compañera muy agitada. Su técnico entro a la cocina, intento no prestar atención, pero antes de poder preguntar frene a el estaba ya un pastel de fresas.**

**-lamento la tardanza, pero lo vi y me hizo recordarte a ti –la chico puso las velas sobre el pastel y las prendió- anda, pide un deseo**

**El chico embozo una de sus tantas sonrisas torcidas, sabia muy bien que su técnico gustaba del shinigami, y que el shinigami gustaba de ella; pero lo que nunca nadie sabría, era que el también gustaba de ella. Que ella llegara con un pastel el dia su cumpleaños, y que por este pastel lo recordara, era el mejor regalo que pudo haber tenido****. En definitiva, su mejor cumpleaños.**

**THE END**


End file.
